


clean your blade .

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: even a traitor. [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Other, also apart of the edmund fights god series, caspian walks away, edmund dies, i talk about the same moment for four paragraphs, lucy cries, the pevensies stayed in narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: edmund pevensie , just and king and traitor , bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield during a war he should not be fighting .
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Original Female Character(s)
Series: even a traitor. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867393
Kudos: 43





	clean your blade .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/gifts).



he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield during a war he should not be fighting . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield and by the time they find his body , he is already as cold as ice . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield in the exact same spot he killed a  _ witch - a woman - a winter _ a thousand years ago and only one of them is left alive who can remember that .

he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield and his sister drops to her knees beside him and shakes with the force of her tears when she remembers that her cordial can heal any wound ( but nothing short of the lion himself -- and she knows in her heart that he would never , not even for her -- is strong enough to reverse death ) . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield and his sister curses the name of every god she knows and does not stop until her voice is hoarse and she can barely speak at all .

he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield and his friend falls next to his sister ( his friend , who he had kissed on the forehead hours before and now would never do so again ; his friend , who crossed blades with him for hours on end and scarcely ever lost ) . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield , and his friend does not know if she has the strength to cry .

he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield , and his lover does not move ; he can not . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield , and his lover stands and he stares and he does not see the blood stains on his armor or the wound in his side ( he sees instead the sight of him sitting at a table , surrounded by papers and blades and talking so fast that he isn ‘ t really sure what he is saying anymore , and he see instead the sight of him tilting his head back to the stars and closing his eyes and smiling ) . he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield and his lover says nothing at all ; he turns and he leaves .

he bleeds out in the middle of a battlefield , and when the lion himself greets him at the door between worlds , the just king only smiles , teeth sharp and white as the bones of the hundred year winter that turned to dust in the spot where he died , and bows his head .

the lion walks through the door , and he does not follow .


End file.
